youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaster
Wing Din Gaster, known professionally as W.D. Gaster or informally just Gaster, is a skeleton from the future. He existed only in the world of Undertale, a separate entity from YouTube Poop World. He never actually appeared in the game, but people eventually managed to figure out who he was (that's one devoted fan base). He is the creator and father of Sans and Papyrus. Appearance Gaster is a skeleton in a lab coat. It's not entirely clear how he dressed because he suffered CORE bleaching (which causes his color to fade out of reality). You expect the YTP Wiki to write a novel on this subject? Origin Wing Din Gaster was a part of the race of skeletons who colonized space, starting in 1975. The race was known for speaking in strange languages, like Wing Dings (which is pronounced as nonsensically as it gets). Gaster returned to "Earth" (it's actually another planet's after life) in 2684 with his friend from high school Baskerville "American" Typewriter and Typewriter's fiancée Bell M.T. along with four other skeletons. Outrage broke out when Gaster asked for a left-handed fork for his pizza (a hanging offense since using left-handed and right-handed forks on pizza is illegal). All but one of these skeletons was killed. Gaster was the sole survivor. He was soon forced to flee to the Underground for his life. Career Gaster worked as the Royal Scientist for King Asgore Dreemurr in the Hotlands of the Underground. At age 24, he was responsible for creating the The CORE, which generates magic from geothermal energy (which probably isn't the same geothermal energy in other planes of reality). This was a major step for monster-kind, and the civilization thrived (relatively speaking). In October 2697, he created Sans and Papyrus, which he hid from Asgore for a few years. In December 2700, Gaster was put on trial for these creations. At the trial he spoke of them, "plead Not guilty. My experiments are only theoretical and well within legality. I assure you I would never, ever-" Before he could finish, the royal government unveiled Sans. Gaster then finished with "--make more than one." The government then brought Papyrus into the room. "Hoo boy," he remarked. In 2701, he was declared innocent when they realized Sans and Papyrus were citizens with rights (being a monster born on Hotlands soil), but he was soon sued by Disney for plagiarizing his opening argument from their movie Lilo and Stitch. The citizens of Underground later realized that all non-living matter that fell into the CORE was completely destroyed, though Gaster later protested that this was wasteful due to his assumption that the monsters were incapable of creating new matter (though the presence of matter did disprove the law of conservation of mass). He eventually gave into the idea as this was not long after the trial. By 2702, the CORE was officially made a place for the disposal of waste, though it did become regulated by the government in 2705. In 2703, he met and hired Dr. Alphys as an assistant. He didn't need one, but Asgore insisted he hire at least three other people, twenty years earlier. Although he grew to trust Alphys and enjoy her company, he never hired anyone else. The reason why is unknown. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Alphys * Gaster supporters * Darkness * Dark Mercury * Dark Matter * Dark Ariana Grande * Dark Mandy * Giygas Dislikes * Drew Pickles (He pushed Gaster into the CORE.) Death W.D. Gaster was killed and erased from the timeline by none other than Drew Pickles, when he was mad about throwing away his Popato Chisp bag into The CORE. Gaster apologized to Drew for throwing away his bag of Popato Chisps and pleaded to him so that he would not be thrown away into the CORE, offering TEN bags in exchange. Drew did not accept the apology and pushed Gaster into the CORE. Trivia * Sans is the only one who fully remembers Gaster, though Alphys remembers certain things about him. * The holes in his hands are just the separation of the thumb from the rest of the fingers. * The name Wing Din Gaster is a combination of Wing Ding and Aster. Wings Dings and Aster are the fonts Gaster spoke in. Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Undertale Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Characters with Powers Category:Monsters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Lawful Neutral